I Realize That I Love Him, But It's Forbidden
by fariacchi
Summary: AU. Aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya, tapi itu semua terlarang. Aku tak boleh mencintai... adik tunanganku. # Neji'S POV. NejiSasu, slight ItaNeji. Paralel story. Special fict for NejiSasu's Day.


Kagehime-faria mempersembahkan sebuah NejiSasu _oneshot_. Fict ini merupakan _paralel-story_ dari fict _"I Know It's Forbidden, But I Still Love Him"._ Spesial dipersembahkan untuk merayakan NejiSasu's Day 26 Juli! _Enjoy_^^.

Pairing(s): NejiSasu, _slight_ ItaNeji dan ItaDei.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Rated T for yaoi contents.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Selamat menikmati.

**

* * *

.**

**I Realize That I Love Him, But It's Forbidden**

_~A Neji and Sasuke Story –Neji's POV: Special for NejiSasu's Day: July 26__th_

**by: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

Satu malam yang dingin di kota Konoha. Aku baru saja turun dari mobil sedan hitam yang hangat, mengamati jalan perumahan yang cukup lengang. Tentu saja, di malam dingin begini, tak banyak orang yang ingin berjalan-jalan mencari angin.

Aku melempar pandangan ke pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di sebelahku. Ia mengenakan setelan kemeja dan jas kantor abu-abu, kemeja putihnya dihiasi dasi sederhana berwarna hitam. Semua itu tersembunyi rapat di balik mantel biru tua yang dikenakannya.

Sosok itu sibuk membawa setumpuk berkas kantor dalam map-map besar dengan dua tangannya, sementara ia mengapit sebuah tas kulit hitam. Kini ia berusaha membuka pintu pagar hitam setinggi daguku yang menjadi batas rumah bergaya modern yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Neji, bisa tolong pegang sebentar?" tanya sosok itu tiba-tiba sambil memandang mata _lavender_-ku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, sebelum mengambil alih semua tumpukan berkas di tangannya dengan tangan putihku. "Dasar…" gumamku.

"_Gomen_," ujarnya pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum dan merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengeluarkan setumpuk kunci. Aku mengamati ketika sosok berambut hitam panjang di depanku membuka pintu pagar perlahan, melangkah menyusuri halaman rumahnya yang luas.

Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Dua minggu yang lalu umurku tepat dua puluh dua tahun. Saat ini aku bekerja di perusahaan keluargaku—dipercaya sebagai wakil direktur dari pamanku yang memimpin perusahaan itu. Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal, aku dirawat pamanku yang merupakan adik kembar ayah kandungku.

Pemuda di depanku adalah Uchiha Itachi. Usianya dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Ia merupakan pemimpin perusahaan keluarga Uchiha, seorang pemimpin muda yang jenius. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal, ia tinggal berdua saja dengan adik laki-lakinya.

Aku masih melamun dalam pikiranku sementara Itachi sudah membuka pintu rumahnya. Sedetik kemudian aku tersadar dan setengah berlari mengejarnya—dengan setumpuk berkas yang sulit kupegang sendiri.

Pintu hampir tertutup lagi, kudengar percakapan Itachi dengan adiknya di dalam. Buru-buru kujegal pintu dengan sepatuku, kemudian mengayunkannya ke luar.

"Itachi! Kau meninggalkanku untuk membawa tumpukan _file_ ini, hah?" ujarku setengah kesal kepada sosok berambut hitam panjang di depanku.

Kulihat Itachi menoleh kepadaku, menampakkan senyum tulusnya sebagai permohonan maaf. Kemudian setelah menggumamkan kata maaf, ia menggantikanku membawa tumpukan berkas di tanganku. Setelah itu ia melenggang masuk—mengabaikan tas kulit hitamnya yang tergeletak di dekat pintu.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Tanganku meraih sepatu coklat yang kukenakan, lalu membuka sepasang kulit keras itu. Selesai dengan sepatu, aku meraih tas hitam Itachi yang tergeletak di atas teras.

Selanjutnya, aku membiarkan mata _lavender_-ku menatap sosok pemuda tampan yang mematung di depanku. Sosok itu mengenakan kaus abu-abu lengan panjang, dengan jeans hitam sebagai padanannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan terlihat harmonis dengan kedua bola mata hitam legamnya.

Warna hitam pekat yang seperti menarikku untuk mengetahuinya. Warna yang berbeda dari hitam lain yang biasa kulihat. Warna yang jauh lebih mempesona.

"Boleh aku masuk, Sasuke?" tanyaku setelah puas mengamati, dengan suara ramah.

Kuamati sosok itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku tersenyum melihat reaksi singkatnya yang biasa. Kemudian aku menepukkan satu tangan untuk membelai singkat rambut hitam kebiruannya yang berkilau. Tiga detik kemudian aku telah melenggang menuju ruang tengah—menyusul Itachi.

Dalam jalanku, aku mampu merasakan sepasang mata hitam yang masih mengamatiku. Tanpa melihatnya pun, aku mampu merasakan ketika dua bola hitam itu menjadikanku sebagai pantulannya.

Entah sejak kapan… aku mampu merasakan setiap pandangan itu tertuju padaku.

Beberapa helai rambut coklat panjangku terjatuh dan menutupi satu mata lavenderku. Kuangkat satu tanganku untuk menyisir helai tersebut ke belakang. Dengan lembut, aku mampu merasakan ketika cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisku menyentuh kulit kepalaku.

Aku memandang sendu.

Dua hitam yang masih menyudutkanku adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang entah sejak kapan mencuri perhatianku.

Pemuda itu… adalah adik dari Itachi—tunanganku.

**

* * *

**

Aku membanting tubuhku di samping sosok yang sedang duduk menyandarkan tubuh di atas sofa hitam ruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Lelah?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah Itachi.

Itachi menoleh padaku, menatap sesaat sebelum dengan tanpa dosa menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Membuatku tertindih tiba-tiba oleh beban yang tak kusangka.

"Itachi!!! Berat, tahu!" ujarku sambil mendorongnya menjauh.

Aku menangkap tawa singkat dari tubuh di atasku, sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti dan membantuku duduk.

"Dasar!" gumamku sambil ikut mengeluarkan tawa singkat yang hangat.

Mata hitam Itachi menatap lurus kepadaku, kehangatan terpancar di sana. Tapi hitam itu tidak seindah hitam yang lain…

"Aku buatkan kopi," ujarku sambil bangkit meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum padaku.

Aku melenggang menuju dapur yang hanya terpisah satu dinding dari ruang tengah tadi. Mata lavenderku menangkap punggung abu-abu Sasuke—yang berdiri menghadap meja dapur.

Seulas senyum tanpa sadar melintas di wajahku begitu menangkap warna hitam kebiruan rambutnya. Sosok yang mungkin sesungguhnya kucari di rumah ini.

Berjalan tanpa suara, aku memposisikan diri di belakangnya, lalu menggumam dekat dengan telinganya, "Hei, Sasuke."

"Uwaaahh!!!" sosok di depanku terlonjak—sepertinya aku baru saja mengagetkannya. Tak sengaja, ia menabrakkan tangannya ke cangkir putih di atas meja. Isi cangkir itu—bubuk kopi dan beberapa sendok gula pasir—pasti sudah tumpah jika aku terlambat mencegahnya.

"Kamu ini ngapain sih?" ujarku melihat respon sosok berambut kebiruan itu. Setengah berbisik aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meniupkan nafas hangatku di dekat telinga Sasuke.

Kurasakan ia mencengkram celana panjangnya ketika aku, melalui tubuhnya, mencampurkan beberapa sendok lagi gula pasir, kemudian menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cangkir itu.

"Kau tahu…? Aku suka kopi yang agak manis…" bisikku dengan suara rendah, tepat di telinga kirinya.

Aku tersenyum ketika mendapati Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Tanpa sungguh-sungguh mendengar pun, aku tahu jantungnya berdegup lebih keras dari biasanya.

Tangan putihku mengaduk isi dua cangkir yang berisi cairan pekat kecoklatan dengan luwes. Kugenggam sendok perak mungil dengan perlahan. Aroma kopi yang semerbak tak menutupi hidungku dari aroma tubuh Sasuke yang khas.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menempelkan diri lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Kurasakan Sasuke merinding ketika beberapa helai rambut coklat panjangku membelai tengkuknya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke…" ujarku tiba-tiba.

"A—apa?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Menurutmu… apa Itachi mencintaiku?" tanyaku kemudian.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu. Sasuke tak harus mengetahuinya kan? Apa yang kualami beberapa bulan terakhir?

Malam-malam sepi dimana keberadaan Itachi hanya seperti khayalan bagiku. Pertengkaran aneh yang tak bisa dimengerti alasannya.

Juga… mata hitam pekat yang entah kenapa selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Bukan milik tunanganku… tapi milik Sasuke.

Semua sungguh aneh… membuat hatiku terombang-ambing dalam keraguan.

Lamunan rupanya telah menghentikan adukan sendok perak di tanganku. Gerakan Sasuke tiba-tiba menyadarkanku kembali—ia menggantikanku untuk mengaduk kopi panas di cangkir putih itu.

Pelan-pelan kudengar jawaban meluncur dari bibirnya, "Tentu saja… nii-san selalu membicarakanmu. Kalian sudah bertunangan lebih dari setahun. Tidak mungkin nii-san tidak mencintaimu."

"Begitu…?" balasku singkat. Tak seperti pertanyaan, lebih kepada pernyataan sekedarnya.

Benarkah begitu? Lalu kenapa dengan hubungan kami akhir-akhir ini?

Mata _lavender_-ku mengamati adukan kopi, menatap lurus pada jemari yang menggenggam sendok perak kecil di sana.

Lalu… kenapa dengan perasaan di hatiku ini?

Sebelum sempat bisa menahan diri—tanpa sadar, aku menyentuhkan tanganku ke arah tangan putih itu. Kurasakan Sasuke terkaget sejenak ketika aku meremas lembut tangan itu.

Tangan yang hangat. Mungkinkah tangan ini akan memberiku kehangatan yang sesungguhnya?

Aku tahu… sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya—sebagai kekasih Itachi. Aku tahu bahwa mata hitamnya selalu memandang padaku. Aku tahu bahwa hatinya selalu mencariku. Dan aku tahu bahwa ia selalu mengurung semua perasaannya demi kakaknya.

Entah sejak kapan… pengetahuan itu berubah menjadi sebuah perhatian. Rasa bersalah itu berubah menjadi rasa yang terlarang.

Tanpa berpikir sebelumnya, aku membiarkan bibirku melantunkan pertanyaan lembut, "Kalau kamu… apa kamu akan mencintaiku selamanya? Sasuke?"

Aku sungguh-sungguh.

Jika jawabannya ya… maka—mungkin aku…

"Neji? Sasuke?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Suara Itachi menyadarkanku kembali kepada kenyataan.

Refleks, aku dan Sasuke saling melepaskan diri dan menjauh. Tepat saat Itachi melangkahkan kaki ke dapur.

"N—nii-san…" kudengar Sasuke bergumam pelan—antara terkejut sekaligus takut.

"Kalian lama sekali. Ada apa?" Itachi bertanya lagi. Ekspresi heran mendominasi wajahnya. Mata hitamnya bergantian menjelajah wajahku dan wajah Sasuke.

Aku meraih dua cangkir putih di atas meja—yang ada di atas nampan. Dengan wajar dan lancar aku memberi alasan, "Sasuke tadi menumpahkan kopi, jadi aku membuat lagi yang baru."

Sedikit kebohongan. Lagi.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya, tapi ia tak bertanya lagi. Ia segera meninggalkan dapur—diikuti olehku. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dapur, aku membiarkan mata lavenderku menoleh ke belakang. Menatap lurus dua hitam indah di depanku.

Pada kenyataannya aku memang sedang berbohong mengenai sesuatu yang besar. Tidak hanya kepada Itachi. Tapi juga kepada mata hitam indah itu. Lebih parahnya… kepada diriku sendiri.

Kuamati wajah Sasuke yang menyiratkan beban.

Menyimpan perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, kan? Seperti kebodohan yang kulakukan saat ini.

Kemudian aku melenggang keluar, mengikuti sosok berambut hitam panjang yang kini duduk di sofa hitam.

Meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di atas meja, aku meraih satu. Mata lavenderku mengamati cairan pekat yang mengepul panas. Melaluinya, aku menatap pantulan wajahku di sana.

Wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Beban?

Setelah itu aku meneguk habis isi cangkir di depanku. Membiarkan kehangatan pembuatnya merasuk ke dalam tubuh dan hatiku yang kosong.

**

* * *

**

Aku menyusuri jalan lengang di kota Konoha. Dinginnya udara malam membuatku merapatkan mantel hitam yang kukenakan. Tangan pucatku membawa kotak putih besar dengan hati-hati.

Kulirik jam tanganku ketika aku sampai di depan pagar hitam yang tak terkunci. Jam sembilan. Menarik nafas, aku membuka pintu pagar dan bergegas menuju pintu depan, lalu menekan bel.

Menunggu pintu dibuka, mata _lavender_-ku menyapu lingkungan rumah, tidak kutemukan mobil hitam tunanganku terparkir di sekitar sana. Itachi belum pulang.

Aku tersenyum getir. Beberapa hari berlalu sejak aku terakhir datang berkunjung ke rumah ini. Sejak hari itu, sepertinya hubungan kami semakin memburuk. Pertengkaran, lagi dan lagi.

Puncaknya adalah tadi. Tepat ketika aku baru keluar dari toko kue. Aku melihat mobil tunanganku. Terparkir di depan sebuah apartemen mewah. Ia keluar bersama sesosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang, yang kukenali sebagai sekretarisnya.

Lucu sekali. Aku bahkan tak ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan di dalam sana.

Bel baru saja kubunyikan sekali lagi sebelum sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari dalam, "Sebentar," ujarnya.

Beberapa bunyi kunci dibuka mendahului sebelum pintu kayu berwarna putih di hadapanku membuka. Menampakkan sosok berambut hitam kebiruan yang terlihat terkejut mendapati kehadiranku.

Aku menatap pemuda di depanku. Tersenyum, aku mengamatinya. Ia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna _maroon_ yang terlihat cocok dengan celana abu-abu yang melilit kakinya.

"Neji…?" ia menggumamkan namaku—hampir seperti tanpa sadar.

Aku tersenyum dan mengujar, "Maaf malam-malam mengganggu. Boleh aku mampir?"

Kudapatkan anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban. Kemudian aku masuk, meletakkan kotak putih yang kubawa dengan hati-hati di atas rak sepatu, dan membuka mantel hitamku.

"Nii-san belum pulang," sahut Sasuke ketika kami menyusuri ruang tamu.

Aku tak menjawab apapun. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melupakan semua itu. Aku tahu mungkin… sekarang ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan pemuda yang diinginkannya.

Hatiku memang telah tercuri oleh yang lain. Tapi rasa sakit ini tetap saja menusuk. Ironis sekali.

"Umm… mau kubuatkan teh? Atau kopi?" kudengar Sasuke bertanya.

Aku tersenyum sambil meletakkan kotak putih yang kubawa di atas meja makan. Menempatkan diri di salah satu kursi di ruang makan, aku menjawab, "Teh saja, Sasuke. Terima kasih."

Aku meraih tutup kotak di dekatku dan membukanya—memastikan benda di dalamnya aman dan tetap pada tempatnya—ketika Sasuke meninggalkanku ke dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyuguhkan teh panas di depanku. Mataku memandang pantulan wajahku sendiri dari air kecoklatan itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya kucari? Apa yang sesungguhnya kuinginkan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ganjil itu berputar. Semuanya menguap ketika kudengar suara pelan Sasuke, "_Anou_… Neji…"

Aku memandang kaget padanya, sedetik kemudian mengingat tujuan awalku mampir ke tempat ini.

Kulengkungkan senyum ke arah sosok bermata hitam di depanku sambil berujar hangat, "Sasuke, ini untukmu."

Sasuke tak merespon. Ia hanya membiarkan mata hitamnya bergantian memandang kotak putih di atas meja, lalu pada _lavender_-ku. Aku berinisiatif membuka kotak putih itu dan segera menggesernya ke hadapan Sasuke agar ia bisa melihatnya.

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat terkejut mendapatinya.

Benar, ini adalah hari bahagia Sasuke. Aku tidak boleh merusak semuanya dengan masalah pribadiku.

Aku tak boleh… menyakitinya lebih dari yang kulakukan selama ini.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto_, Sasuke!" ujarku ceria.

Detik demi detik berlalu, Sasuke masih terpana. Ia masih diam, mematung tak bicara.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Kamu tidak suka?" aku bertanya, memandang heran. Setengah khawatir aku menatapnya.

Kulihat ia bergegas menyangkal kekhawatiranku. Dengan sedikit malu-malu ia menjawab, "B—bukan itu! Aku suka! Terima… kasih…"

Wajah sosok di depanku memerah. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum melihat tingkah kekanakan yang tak pernah kusangka akan diperlihatkannya padaku. Di sudut hatiku, aku benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan tulus yang aneh. Bagaimanapun… rasa itu menyenangkan.

Dengan semangat, aku berdiri, melangkah medekati sosok itu. Aku menyentuh pundak Sasuke dengan kedua tanganku ketika aku berujar ceria, "Nah, ayo kita mulai tiup lilinnya."

Sasuke menangguk sejenak sebelum ia bertanya perlahan, "Apa tidak menunggu nii-san dulu?"

Aku menguatkan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Berusaha menjawab seperti biasa. Aku meraih sekotak kecil lilin yang tertempel dengan plastik di balik tutup kotak kue sebelum menjawab pelan, "Itachi… sepertinya akan pulang tengah malam lagi."

Sosok berambut hitam kebiruan di depanku tak menjawab. Hening merayap ketika aku memasang delapan belas lilin warna-warni mengelilingi kue cokelat berhias krim _vanilla_ dan _strawberry_ itu.

Dengan hati-hati kususun semuanya agar tidak menyentuh tulisan di kue itu:

_**Happy Birthday—Sasuke—23 Juli.**_

Kurogoh saku celanaku, mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api. Dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah menyalakan semua lilin yang ada di atas kue. Kemudian aku melangkah untuk mematikan lampu ruang makan.

Ruangan menjadi gelap. Hanya pendaran cahaya remang dari delapan belas lilin yang menerangi kami. Aroma _dark-chocolate_ menyeruak di antara bau api.

Aku melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Perlahan aku menuntunnya berdiri, kemudian mata lavenderku menatap hitam kelamnya yang memancarkan sinar gembira. Perlahan, aku berujar ramah, "Nah, Sasuke, ayo tiup lilinnya."

Sasuke mengangguk mendengarnya.

Sebelum ia mulai, aku menyentuhkan tanganku di pundaknya. Keremangan dan kedekatan di antara kami membuatku terbawa suasana—aku berbicara dengan nada rendah tepat di dekat telinga kirinya, "Jangan lupa untuk mengajukan permohonanmu. Kudengar, jika kau memohon sungguh-sungguh dalam hati, kemudian meniup seluruh lilin dalam satu tarikan nafas, maka permohonanmu akan terkabul."

Benar. Memohonlah dengan sungguh-sungguh. Keajaiban datang dari kepercayaan dan ketulusan.

Dalam hati aku ingin tertawa.

Aku baru melakukannya sekitar tiga minggu lalu. Dan sepertinya ada tanda-tanda bahwa permohonanku terkabul.

Kita lihat… apakah Sasuke akan mengajukan permohonan yang sama denganku?

Kudapati mata hitam Sasuke memandang _lavender_-ku sejenak sebelum ia memejamkan mata. Beberapa detik saja yang ia perlukan untuk meniup mati delapan belas lilin mungil dalam satu hembusan, membuat ruangan menjadi gelap utuh.

Aku berjalan untuk menyalakan kembali lampu ruang makan. Menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, aku mengajaknya memotong kue cokelat itu.

"Biar aku ambil piring," ujar Sasuke kemudian sambil melenggang ke dapur.

Aku sedang mencabut lilin kecil terakhir dari atas kue cokelat ketika kudengar pintu depan terbuka.

Seketika kebahagiaan sesaat yang kulalui luntur begitu mendengar suara familiar dari ruang depan, "_Tadaima_…"

Meninggalkan kue dan semua lilin di atas meja, aku berjalan cepat menuju ruang depan. Mata _lavender_-ku mendapati ketika Itachi sedang menutup pintu kayu putih di depannya.

"Darimana saja kamu?" Tanyaku, nyaris tak bisa menutupi emosi.

Rekaman saat melihat sosok Itachi bersama pemuda berambut pirang itu terputar di benakku. Menimbulkan kemarahan dan rasa sakit yang bercampur.

"Neji?" Itachi terlihat heran, namun kemudian kembali biasa—mengacuhkanku. "Sedang apa kamu di sini?" Ia kemudian membuka sepatu kulit yang dikenakannya, dengan perlahan—tanpa dosa.

"Kamu pikir sekarang jam berapa?!" Aku meninggikan suara. Emosiku semakin naik ketika Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku tahu kamu sudah meninggalkan kantor dari jam lima tadi sore! Kamu kemana?" tanyaku.

Lupakan jawabannya. Aku sudah tahu. Hanya ingin mendengar kejujuran darinya.

"Bertemu klien."

Aku tertawa pelan.

Aku lupa bahwa Itachi telah berubah menjadi sosok yang tak kukenal. Entah sejak kapan. Buktinya… ia berbohong dengan mudahnya.

"Klien? Lucu sekali. Kurasa kamu harus membuat alasan yang lebih logis jika mau berbohong padaku!" ujarku lagi.

Mata _lavender_-ku mengawasi tajam ketika Itachi membuka jas hitam yang dikenakannya, kemudian melonggarkan dasi merah dari kemeja putihnya.

"Aku lelah baru pulang, dan kamu marah-marah tanpa sebab. Maumu apa sih?" gumamnya datar. Tanpa beban. Tanpa perasaan.

Seketika aku merasa tak lagi mampu menahan diri untuk tidak membentaknya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa kamu lupa hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke? Kita sudah janji merayakannya bertiga, kan?" bentakku kasar.

Kuamati Itachi menggantung mantel coklat yang dikenakannya sambil menjawab datar, "Apa boleh buat, aku sibuk."

Kurasakan hatiku bedenyut sakit mendengar nada dingin dari tunanganku.

"Hmm. Segitu sibuknya? Sampai sempat main ke apartemen sekretarismu, begitu?" sahutku tenang.

Mata _lavender_-ku mampu menangkap ketika wajahnya berubah kaget sedetik. Kemudian kembali wajar ketika bicara, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Aku diam, tak berkata-kata. Perih yang menusuk di hatiku membuatku ingin sekali memukul sosok di depanku.

"Aku melihatnya. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Malam-malam, berdua saja di apartemennya?" aku berusaha agar tetap dingin.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, aku di kantor menyelesaikan pekerjaan."

Tak tahan lagi, aku setengah menjerit ketika memandang wajahnya yang dingin. "JANGAN BOHONG!"

Itachi mendelikkan mata hitamnya ke arahku, kemudian menjawab dengan nada yang sama, "DIAM!!! JANGAN MENUDUHKU!"

Menuduh?! Menuduh katanya?!!

Aku menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Itu bukan tuduhan! Itu kenyataan!

"AKU MELIHATNYA SENDIRI! KAU DENGAN PEMUDA PIRANG ITU! DENGAN MESRA KALIAN MASUK KE APARTEMENNYA!!!"

"Diam…" ia mendesis.

"MENGAKU SAJA!!!" aku berteriak marah.

"DIAAAAMMMM!!! BERENGSEK!" Itachi mengumpat sambil membanting tas hitam kulitnya.

Aku tak tahan lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengenakan sepatuku dan bergegas keluar. Kemudian aku membanting pintu di belakangku, tepat ketika setetes air mata meleleh di pipiku.

Aku mampu mendengar ketika suara debam pukulan tangan Itachi mengenai dinding ruang tamu.

Tubuhku lemas. Menekuk kedua kakiku, aku membenamkan wajahku yang basah oleh air mata ke lutut. Kubiarkan rambut coklat panjangku tergerai berantakan.

Apa yang salah? Mengapa semua jadi begini?

Kami-sama… apakah ini salahku? Salahku yang lebih dulu mengkhianati cinta itu?

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Gambaran sosok Sasuke menyeruak di pikiranku. Membuatku memaki dalam sesal.

Sasuke mungkin mendengarnya. Pasti ia mendengarnya.

Apa yang kulakukan? Aku mengacaukan hari bahagianya.

Pikiranku melayang ke saat Sasuke memejamkan mata, memohon sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh sebelum meniup mati delapan belas lilin di atas kue cokelat tadi.

Apakah… permohonannya sama dengan permohonanku tiga minggu lalu? Saat aku meniup mati dua puluh dua lilin kecil di atas _cheese-cake_ mungil yang diberikan Itachi padaku?

_Aku ingin bisa bersama... dengan Sasuke._

**

* * *

**

Aku mengamati ketika hujan mengguyur deras segala di depanku. Gelegar petir kadang menggemuruh, harmonis dengan kilat cahaya kuning yang mewarnai langit.

Dua jam sudah aku berdiri di tempat ini. Di bawah sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya, hujan terlanjur mengurungku di sini. Meski waktu sudah lama berlalu, mata _lavender_-ku belum juga menampakkan sosok yang kucari.

Aku meraih ponsel putih gading yang aman di saku celanaku. Mataku menjelajahi gambar yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselku. Foto sederhana yang dibuat dua tahun lalu—sebelum aku bertunangan dengan Itachi.

Dalam foto itu aku duduk bersama Sasuke, dengan Itachi menghalangi di tengah kami. Latar ruang keluarga Uchiha yang bernuansa biru hangat sama sekali tak membantu untuk meredam dingin yang menyusup di hatiku. Keceriaan. Terpancar sinar itu dari mata hitam Sasuke.

Aku tidak menyangka semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Ironis sekali ketika aku harus merasakan bagaimana sakitnya sebuah pengkhianatan.

Ini semua… lebih dulu kulakukan, kan? Aku mengkhianati cintaku pada Itachi.

Sesuatu yang tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak… terutama jika cinta itu tertuju kepada adik tunanganmu.

Sebelum mampu kusadari sepenuhnya… perasaan asing itu menyeruak di hatiku. Entah mulai sejak kapan… sosok Sasuke menggantikan Itachi dalam mimpiku.

Aku berusaha menghindar dari kenyataan itu. Berusaha menjaga ikatan yang lebih dulu kubangun dengan Itachi. Tapi percuma… Hatiku tahu.

Aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya… tapi ini terlarang.

Aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku tidak boleh mengakui perasaan ini. Sebab… aku akan menyakiti keduanya.

Ternyata kebohongan dan sandiwara itu sia-sia. Kami-sama terlanjur membalas pengkhianatan rasa yang kulakukan diam-diam. Dia membalasnya persis dengan hal yang sama.

Deru suara mobil yang membelah hujan dan berhenti di depan rumah yang kutatap sejak tadi menghentikan semua lamunanku.

Sebelum memasukan ponsel ke saku, aku membiarkan mataku mengamati waktu yang tertera disana.

_**26 Juli – 9.28 PM**_

Aku mengamati dengan sabar. Mobil sedan hitam milik Itachi terparkir tak jauh dari pagar. Dua pintu terbuka. Sosok yang keluar dari tempat yang biasa menjadi posisiku membuat mata _lavender_-ku membulat.

Sosok itu berambut pirang panjang. Dari kejauhan pun aku mampu melihat mata biru cerah yang menyiratkan aura ceria. Tak lama Itachi keluar, ia menjadikan mantel kulit hitamnya sebagai pelindung dan setengah berlari kulihat ia memayungi sosok pirang yang basah itu dengan mantelnya.

Petir menggelegar lagi.

Hatiku tiba-tiba saja dilanda rasa sakit luar biasa ketika melihat tawa ceria dan aura hangat dari dua tubuh basah yang berdiri berdekatan, berbagi hujan dengan indahnya.

Dalam gerak lambat aku melihat mereka berlari menembus derasnya hujan. Berdua, mereka masuk menyusuri halaman rumah, lalu tiba di pintu depan rumah Uchiha. Kuamati ketika Itachi menekan bel, ketika pemuda pirang itu mencoba mengeringkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang basah, juga ketika Itachi menyentuhkan jemarinya ke helai-helai pirang itu.

Kami-sama… inikah hukuman-Mu untukku? Hukuman karena telah mengkhianati perasaan Itachi meski ia tak tahu? Atau… hukuman karena mencintai seseorang yang tak seharusanya?

Pintu depan terbuka lebar. Dari jauh mampu kulihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke melihat sosok pirang yang bersanding dengan Itachi. Sosok yang menggantikan posisiku.

Setelah itu aku tak mampu melihat apapun. Mereka telah melangkah lebih masuk ke ruang tamu. Namun membiarkan pintu kayu putih itu terbuka lebar.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, aku mengayunkan kakiku menuju rumah itu. Aku merinding ketika merasakan hujan deras mengguyur tubuh pucatku. Kurasakan rambut coklatku basah sempurna, tergerai di punggungku yang terbalut kemeja hitam.

Dalam langkah pelan aku menyusuri jalan menuju cahaya keemasan hangat yang menyeruak dari pintu depan yang terbuka.

Kurasakan hatiku terayapi oleh perasaan aneh. Sakit… sekaligus lega. Medekapkan kedua tangan di dadaku, aku merasakan lingkaran perak yang membeku di jari manis pucatku.

Semua ini sudah terjadi… Ini adalah kesalahanku sendiri.

Kami-sama… maafkan aku.

Aku mengayunkan langkah basahku tepat menuju pintu depan. Dalam samar-samar derasnya hujan, aku mampu mendengar suara-suara keras yang tak asing lagi di telingaku.

"APA NII-SAN MENGKHIANATI NEJI?!!" Suara Sasuke.

Hening.

Aku kini berdiri di depan pintu. Mata _lavender_-ku menyapu pemandangan di depanku. Derasnya hujan tak menggangguku untuk mendapati situasi yang jelas.

Kulihat Itachi terpojok di dinding bercat krem, ia terlihat kesakitan karena Sasuke mencengkram lehernya. Mataku menangkap sinar amarah yang tak pernah kulihat dari dua hitam pekat Sasuke.

Mengapa Sasuke melakukan itu? Hanya untukku…?

"MEMANGNYA APA YANG NEJI LAKUKAN SAMPAI KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN INI?!!" suara Sasuke terdengar frustasi, emosi jelas menguasai dirinya.

"A—aku…" Itachi merintih kesakitan.

Hatiku nyeri. Semua kekacauan ini disebabkan karena kelalaianku. Semua karena dosaku…

"HENTIKAN! SASUKE!" aku berkata lantang.

Hening sejenak. Kulihat dengan lambat Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya. Ia memandangku penuh keterkejutan. Aku mengamati mata hitam kelamnya, terpancar kemarahan disana. Kemudian pandanganku mengarah ke Itachi yang memejamkan mata—sulit bernafas karena tangan kuat Sasuke masih mencengkram lehernya. Terakhir, aku mengamati sosok pirang bermata biru yang tak mampu bereaksi di ujung ruangan.

Itachi terbatuk. Seperti baru tersadar, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya.

"A—aku… apa yang kulakukan?" suara Sasuke bergetar. Mata hitamnya memandang nanar pada dua tangannya.

Hatiku tersayat melihat penderitaan dari dua sosok yang begitu kusayangi. Semua karena kesalahanku.

Aku berjalan mendekati Itachi yang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Semua mata tertuju pada tubuh pucatku yang basah.

"Neji…" aku mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan namaku.

Aku tidak bisa terus menerus begini. Menyakiti semua di sekitarku…

Perlahan… aku menjulurkan tanganku. Dalam gerak lambat, aku melepaskan cincin perak yang melingkar dingin di jari manisku.

"Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Itachi," ujarku lambat.

Benar, ini yang terbaik.

Aku meraih tangan Itachi dengan tanganku yang dingin. Dengan lembut, aku meletakkan cincin pertunangan yang sudah melingkar hampir satu tahun di jari manisku. Tangan Itachi bergetar memegang benda itu.

Segurat ekspresi menyesal tergambar jelas dari wajah Itachi. Tapi aku menahan diri. Semua sudah terjadi… semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku harus membayar semuanya. Lalu aku memejamkan kedua mata _lavender_-ku.

Semua hening. Hanya suara deras rintik hujan dan gelegar petir yang beberapa kali memecahkan kesunyian.

Sedetik kemudian aku membalikkan badanku, melangkah pelan menuju pintu. Sesaat, aku melempar _lavender_-ku untuk bertemu dengan hitam pekat yang sejak tadi menusukku dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Sasuke… maafkan aku.

Dengan itu aku berlari keluar, menembus derasnya hujan. Mengacuhkan tatapan sedih Sasuke yang entah mengapa, membuat hatiku terasa jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

**

* * *

**

Aku berdiri diam di tengah sebuah lapangan rumput yang sepi di taman kota. Wajahku mengadah, memohon hujan menerpaku. Memohon alam menghukumku karena segala kekacauan yang telah kusebabkan.

_Lavender_-ku mampu melihat butiran air yang jatuh. Dalam jumlah banyak, tak terhitung. Menghapus aliran air mata di sudut mataku.

Semua ini begitu menyakitkan…

"Neji…" aku mendengar sahutan kecil di antara deras hujan dan gelegar petir. Suara lembut yang memanggilku dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Perih.

Jangan panggil aku dengan suara seperti itu…

Perlahan, aku menoleh pada sosok di belakangku. Mataku memandang lurus sosok berambut hitam kebiruan yang telah basah kuyup mengejarku dalam hujan. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, kemudian berujar tulus dari hatiku, "Maaf… Sasuke."

"N—nii-san… dia tidak bermaksud begitu… semua ini mungkin cuma salah paham…" kudengar Sasuke menjelaskan ragu-ragu.

Aku menggeleng pelan, kemudian menjawab lemah, "Tidak… ini semua pantas bagiku…"

"Tidak!" Sasuke memotong ucapanku. Kulihat ia mengepalkan kedua tangan lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam pelan, "Kau tidak pantas… Neji…"

Ini pantas, Sasuke…

Satu-satunya yang tidak pantas adalah… aku membuat sosok di hadapanku ini terluka. Aku membuatnya menderita… lagi.

Aku melangkah pelan mendekati sosok bermata hitam yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan pucatku terulur, menyentuhkan diri ke pipinya yang dingin. Kunaikkan kepalanya, membiarkan hitam pekatnya menghisap _lavender_-ku.

"Ini semua adalah balasan untuk dosaku…" ujarku kemudian.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kuamati ketika perlahan air mata perak mengalir dari bola mata hitamnya yang indah.

"Semua ini salahku… maaf…" Sasuke berujar lemah.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku, membiarkan jariku menghapus air mata yang mengalir darinya. Hujan tak mampu mengacaukan pandanganku akan cairan perak itu.

"Bukan salahmu, Sasuke," ujarku kemudian. Kuamati Sasuke diam, menundukkan kepalanya. Aku membawanya kembali menatapku, lalu melanjutkan, "Ini karma bagiku… karena hatiku telah mengkhianati Itachi…"

Pemuda bermata hitam di depanku menatap tak mengerti. Aku memandang lurus pada kedua bola hitamnya.

Meski aku sudah mengacaukan segalanya, meski segalanya telah berakhir karena kesalahanku. Kami-sama… izinkan aku untuk melakukan hal yang benar. Setidaknya… untuk yang terakhir kali.

Aku menatap lurus Sasuke, dalam lambat, aku mengujar lembut dan tulus—sesuatu yang sungguh datang dari perasaanku, "Hatiku… terlanjur mencintaimu… Sasuke…"

Kuamati bola mata hitam Sasuke membulat terkejut. Perlahan, aku mendekat. Menawan bibir dingin Sasuke dengan milikku. Kurasakan kehangatan mengalir di tubuhku. Kurasakan setitik kebahagiaan merayap di hatiku.

Aku melepaskan bibirku. Kulihat Sasuke bergumam pelan, "Neji… kenapa…?"

Perlahan, aku menjangkau tubuh dingin itu. Aku membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Mendekapnya erat—sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan sejak lama.

"Maaf… aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku mengetahuinya sejak dulu. Hanya saja… aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri," aku berujar.

Benar, aku akan berhenti berbohong pada semua.

Kami-sama… biarkanlah aku melakukan hal yang benar—bekata jujur.

Aku berkata dengan suara jernih, "Sekarang tak ada lagi yang menghalanginya. Dan aku akan berkata jujur dari hatiku yang terdalam…" Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Menyentuhkan tangan ke pipinya, aku menatap penuh kesungguhan ketika berkata, "Aku mencintaimu…. Sasuke."

Sasuke mematung. Dapat kulihat bermacam-macam ekspresi terlintas di mata hitamnya. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh detik sebelum ia memelukku, erat.

Aku tersenyum merasakan sosok yang telah merantai hatiku bergetar di dalam pelukanku.

"Kau benar…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Eh?" aku merespon tak mengerti.

Hujan deras mengguyur ketika Sasuke berkata lambat, menirukan ucapanku saat itu. "Aku memohon sungguh-sungguh dalam hati… kemudian meniup seluruh lilin dalam satu tarikan nafas… dan permohonanku terkabul."

_Lavender_-ku membulat. Selengkung senyum mendarat di bibir dinginku.

Sasuke… ia tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk mengejutkanku.

Mataku terpejam pelan, merasakan kelegaan luar biasa yang merayap di seluruh jiwaku.

Kami-sama… terima kasih. Untuk mengabulkan permohonanku. Permohonan kami.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Kudekap erat pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di depanku, lalu menjawab singkat, "Ya…"

Hujan masih mengguyur kami dengan deras. Namun rasa dingin tak lagi terasa. Seketika aku merasa menemukan satu kepingan hatiku yang ternyata selama ini hilang. Cinta yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**END**

**.

* * *

**

**Catatan Faria:**

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf jika ada kesalahan fatal dalam judul yang kuberikan. Berhubung _english_-ku rada abal, aku agak nggak yakin dengan _grammar_ maupun _vocab_ yang kugunakan untuk dua _paralel-story_ ini. Semoga nggak salah. Mohon koreksinya~

Fict ini merupakan _paralel-story_ langsung dari fict _"I Know It's Forbidden, But I Still Love Him"_ (yang menggunakan POV Sasuke). Yang satu ini lebih panjang dari fict sebelumnya. Memang sengaja karena fict ini sesungguhnya lebih kufokuskan kepada batin Neji. Semoga pengantar dengan POV Sasuke cukup mengena untuk menggali emosi tokoh dalam fict ini.

Nah, happy NejiSasu's Day!!! Ah, aku ada rencana membuat sekuel dari fict ini. Mungkin… bisa kalian cari di _rate_ M beberapa minggu lagi^^.

REVIEW?

**

* * *

**

_**~ KAGEHIME-FARIA – JULY 2009 ~**_


End file.
